The Lotus that the Locust Couldn't Devour
by DapperCrapper
Summary: Formally The Proud Lotus and the Evil Locust. Dragonball Z Cardcaptor Sakura crossover. Meilin left Tomoeda because there was nothing for her there. She comes into a town and faces off against Cell. Future MeilinCell and other Xover pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura or Dragonball Z/GT. They belong to those who own copyright to them. ::damn::

(this story takes place the day they discovered Cell)

16 year old Meilin ran out of her apartment, to her Benz, opened the trunk and threw her suitcase in, closed the trunk, opened the door, got in and pushed her foot to the gas pedal and pulled out of the driveway. She couldn't take it anymore. Her beloved Li Syaoran was in love with Kinomoto Sakura. She was happy that they loved each other. She and Daidouji Tomoyo had even helped them get to together. Meilin still can't believe they did that. Tomoyo was in love with Sakura and she happily hooked Sakura and Syaoran together. Tomoyo claims that as long as Sakura is happy, she's happy.

Meilin smiled when she thought of Tomoyo. She always thought Tomoyo was a bit...weird, but in a cute way. Tomoyo's favorite phrase was "Sakura is so KAWAII!!!" Meilin shook her head and concentrated on the road. She had to leave; there was nothing for her here. Everyone had someone except her. Sakura had Syaoran, Touya had Yukito, Eriol had Mizuki-sensei, Chiharu had Yamazaki, Rika had Tereda-sensei, Tomoyo was happy as long as Sakura was happy, and Nakuru...she was well Nakuru. She was content hanging over every cute boy she saw. As for Naoko? Just give her a ghost story and she'll be fine. Everyone had something to be happy with except for her. Even those little stuffed animals Kero-chan and Suppi-chan were happy fighting with each other.

She realized she was now in a town. She had been so lost in thought that she just drove straight without stopping. God only knows how many red lights she ran. She parked her car in front of a small store. She was hungry and she needed something to eat. She got out of the car and looked around confused. The streets were empty and there were clothes all over the place. _What happened? Did a department store explode or something?_

She walked into the store, which was also empty except for the clothes lying everywhere. Meilin didn't feel hungry anymore. Something was terribly wrong. Cities like this were usually full of activity. Now, it was like everyone was sucked up or something. She bent down to pick up a shirt and examined it. It had a hole in the middle and some blood on it. Meilin gasped and let the shirt fall from her hand. These people were stabbed and all that was left of them were their clothes. Even little children's clothes lie scattered. Meilin choked back a sob. This was so awful. Suddenly her fear turned into anger. What monster could do such a thing to a bunch of innocent people!?

Her answer came in the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked up and her eyes widened to their full limit at the being that made its way towards her. It was at least seven feet tall, green skin covered with black spots covered its humanoid body. Her eyes raked up its form, taking in the humanoid body, the bits of orange on its stomach, resting on the needle-like tail for a moment before looking the monster in the eyes. They were filled with intelligence and a calculating cruelty. But most of all a lust for power.

Her gaze never wavered from him. She was not afraid, not really. Shocked? Yes. Disgusted? Of course. But afraid?

Cell stopped and stood just inches away from her. '_Perfect. The perfect snack.'_ he thought staring at her. He then noticed something about her that was completely unlike his usual victims. His usual victims begged for mercy on their knees, his usual victims would turn around and try to run as fast as their puny human legs would take them. But this girl just stood there as if he was no threat to him. The girl obviously didn't know who he was. But still, his appearance should have been enough to frighten her.

He looked deep into her scarlet eyes and found nothing. No trace of fear or even nervousness. He was beginning to think that this girl had no soul. But he knew better than that, he knew all humans had souls. He decided he'd see just why this girl appeared to be totally unafraid of him.

"What is your problem?" Cell asked her, "Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what? Afraid that I'll die or afraid of you?" she countered.

Cell wasn't expecting that. His eyes widened for a minute but then he spoke, _"Are_ you afraid to die?" he asked her raising her tail.

"No", was all she said.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No"

"Why not? I thought my appearance would frighten you like most humans"

" I've seen ugly disgusting things before. So, I'm just adding another one to the list", Meilin shrugged.

"How very charming", Cell commented, "Now answer my question, human"

"And what question was that?" she asked keeping an emotionless face on. It was almost as if Yue gave her lessons.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked getting annoyed by her indifferent attitude.

"Because, I only fear what is worthy of my fear. And you are not worthy of it", she said conversationally.

Angered by this, Cell grabbed her arm and tossed her half way down the street. Meilin tumbled a bit but quickly got up to her feet, her eyes were wide with surprise and she was breathing heavily. Cell was pleased that he summoned some emotion out of the ebony haired young woman. But the fear he thought would be in her eyes along with surprise wasn't there. And the surprise soon faded too until all that was there was anger and disgust.

Meilin felt a rage boil in her stomach. Nobody tossed Li Meilin around like a rag and gets away with it! Not even if the one who did it was a mutated son of a bitch with a bad case of the uglies.

"You're going to pay for that, you freak!" she screamed.

Cell only laughed at her anger, "I'm going to pay, am I? What are you going to do to me little girl? Hmm? And what could a little whelp like you possibly do to make me pay?" he asked laughing louder.

Meilin got into a fighting stance and balled her fists, "I've had just about enough of you, bastard!" she said through clenched teeth.

Cell was surprised at how daring this girl was. No one ever said anything like that to him! Sure, a few curses were screamed at him from his victims that begged for his mercy right before he made them a part of greatness, but never has anyone ever talked to him in that manner!

"Why don't you just make it easy on yourself and come here and be part of greatness" he said never taking his eyes off of her.

Meilin glared, "What do you mean by that?" she asked still in her fighting stance.

"Become one with me. It'll give you a purpose. Just like all of the others." he said in his ragged voice.

Meilin gasped and looked around her at all of the clothes that lie scattered on the street, "You monster!" she yelled.

Cell merely laughed at her shock, "You see, my little snap dragon, it is futile to resist the inevitable. Now, be a good little dog and come here", he said calmly.

"Never. I'd never give my life to a freak like you without a fight!" she screamed, "I'd rather die at my own hands than at yours!" she screamed.

Cell had heard just about enough. He jumped up and charged toward her, his tail pointing straight at her chest. Meilin used her arms to shield her chest. She wasn't going to give up so easily. The point of his tail was three inches from her chest and then she wasn't there. His tail smashed through the concrete. He looked up frustrated and then smiled.

"Well. Hello there Piccolo", he said standing up.

Piccolo was hovering high in the air, the girl in his arms. He was glaring down at Cell while holding the girl protectively in his arms.

Piccolo held the girl tightly so she wouldn't fall. She still had her eyes closed and her arms were still over her chest. Piccolo surveyed the area and took in the clothes that lay scattered. His stomach burned with rage. "Cell! You're going to pay for this!" Piccolo yelled.

Meilin was surprised when the pain she expected never came. She opened her eyes and found that she was now floating in the air, in a green man's arms. Meilin started to feel weary. This is all too weird. She was used to Clow Cards and magical stuff but this?!! '_I leave town to get away from my misery and then I get this shit. What's next?'_ She thought sighing heavily. Then she remembered the green guy had called the monster 'Cell'. _'So that's this freak's name' _she thought.

Just then a man with three eyes flew over to the one Cell called 'Piccolo'. Meilin's eyes widened when she saw him. _First an ugly freak, then a green person, now a guy with three eyes and they can all fly. Is this the Twilight Zone or the Outer Limits?_

"Tien. Take her. Get her somewhere safe", Piccolo said breaking her thoughts as he placed her in Tien's arms.

"I will. Good luck Piccolo", Tien said right before he flew off.

Piccolo turned to Cell and landed gently on the ground, "Well. Shall we begin?", he asked smirking. Piccolo charged at Cell and aimed a punch straight for his head. Cell blocked the punch with his hand and socked Piccolo in the jaw. Piccolo flew into the air and all was seen were two flashing lights colliding with each other.

Meilin turned to Tien as he flew, "You're just going to leave your friend back there?!", she yelled outraged. She'd never do something like that to Syaoran or Sakura.

Tien shook his head, "He's fought Cell before. He'll be fine", he said.

Meilin suddenly remembered her car was back there along with all of her stuff, "Turn around!" she screamed, "My car is back there along with my stuff", she said.

"What? Look kid. You can buy another car and more stuff", he said.

Meilin glared, "Let me down! I want to get my car!" she screamed. '_And I want to show that ugly creep a thing or two.'_ she thought silently.

Tien shook his head, "I'm not going to let you endanger your life just for your car. Now where do you live?" he asked.

"I live far away from here and it'll take forever to fly me home and I don't want to go home! I want to get my car and shove my size 7 straight up Cell's ass!!" she screamed losing her temper.

Tien looked at her as if she had just gone crazy, "Have you lost your mind?! You've seen what that thing can do and you want to _fight_ him?!" he asked not believing his own ears. This girl was half his size and she wants to take on Cell?! She had spirit. He had to give her that.

"If you won't take me back, I'll go myself", she said keeping her eyes on the trees that passed under her. None of them knew what she was capable of. She was a descendant of the great Clow Reed. She wore out the Fight Card, and nearly won. She helped Syaoran defeat the Twin. She could take on that monster!

"Look kid. I'm not going to let you-", that was as far as he got before Meilin wriggled herself from his grasp and fell into the forest.

"NO!!" Tien yelled as the girl fell into the forest. He flew after her and hoped she didn't hit the ground already.

Meilin tucked herself into a ball and rolled until she landed on her foot on a tree branch. She looked up and smiled. She'd have to move fast if she wanted to get back to where they were. She jumped from branch to branch, moving with incredible grace. All of those years of training had paid off. She smiled when she saw the two clashing forces of Cell and Piccolo battling. Suddenly they both dropped to the ground. She could see Cell with that arrogant smirk painted on his face. Oh how she would love to wipe that smirk off of his ugly face.

"Just you wait, Cell", she whispered, "Just you wait"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money for this. Leave me alone and do not sue me.

Okay, welcome to chapter two. I'm considering moving this to the DBZ page or at least the CCS page so more people will see it. Just to let you now after about the 5th or 6th chapter it well take longer for me to update because I will write all of those chapters from scratch all over again. Well, I must go. Enjoy.

"Just you wait." Meilin whispered."Just you wait."

Meilin jumped from the tree branch she was perched upon and landed gently on her feet. She scanned the area with her keen eyes. She scowled when she saw Cell standing there, facing the green guy named Piccolo. He had that arrogant smirk painted on his ugly face. __

Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off of his freakish face!!

Meilin saw her car in the distance. She made a mad dash for it, hoping Cell noticed her as she ran. She wanted that cockroach to see her and attack her just so she could show him what she was made of. She clicked the heels of her Timberland platform boots on the pavement of the street as hard as she could, hoping to catch his attention.

"Well, Piccolo. Shall we continue, or do want me to kill you right here?" Cell smirked.

Piccolo was about to respond with a ki ball straight to the head when he heard a clicking sound. It sounded a lot like...__

footsteps...

Piccolo whirled around and gasped. Running across the street was that same girl he had just saved from Cell a few moments ago. She was running with incredible speed for a human.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GIRL?!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" Piccolo screamed.

Cell turned his head and his smirk widened. It was that same girl who he had nearly absorbed if it wasn't for that meddling Namek. He wasn't going to let her get away this time! He ran with amazing speed and was in front of her before she could take another step.

"Hello there, little one," he smirked.

Meilin gasped when he was standing in front of her in only a second. The bastard was as fast as lightening.

"Hello, Cell," she said with no emotion. Monsters like him loved the feeling of fear and panic from their victims. Well, if he wanted fear and panic, he wasn't getting any from her.

Cell's eyes widened. _How does this girl know my name? _ Oh well. It was no matter. She was going to die in a few seconds anyway, so what did it really matter? He raised his tail and aimed it straight at her chest. Maybe the girl had excepted her fate and was taking it very well, or maybe the girl wanted to die, or she was to afraid to move. He looked into her eyes and found no trace of fear, sadness, or...anything. It was as if her eyes were an empty red void. Most of his victims had fear and panic in their eyes which delighted him, but this girl's eyes held nothing. Not a dammed thing. This annoyed him.

Meilin looked into his pink catlike eyes. She found nothing but evil, arrogance, and...frustration. This confused her. What would this monster have to be frustrated about? Then it hit her. _He wants me to be afraid. He wants me to beg and cry for mercy. Well, Cell. That's just not going to happen. C'mon. Do it. Try and kill me. You just don't know how strong I am._

Cell thrust his tail forward at lightening speed. He was millimeters away from absorbing the little brat but...his tail struck the pavement. __

What?!

The girl had back flipped out of the way right before his tail struck her stomach. Cell looked at her wide eyed and his mouth hung open. This girl, no bigger than field mouse, had dodged his attack. He tried again and she flipped out of the way again. __

This one is fast for a human.

Cell smirked down at her. "Well, little one, you are quite fast for a worthless human."

The girl gave him a half smile.

"Let's see just how fast you are!"

Cell thrust his tail at her as fast as he could over and over again. She dodged each and every one of his attacks with incredible speed and grace. She back flipped, jumped and cart wheeled to dodge each attack and he never even cut her.

Cell stopped his series of attacks and stepped back from her. Meilin looked into his eyes. The evil, arrogance, and frustration were still there, along with the tiniest hint of respect. Meilin smiled to herself. _The freak has the tiniest but of respect for me. I guess he never met a human who could dodge his attacks this well, or at all for that matter._

"I must admit human. I am impressed. You're speed is amazing. I'm sure you'll make a hearty meal," he said with his raspy, cocky voice.

"Don't count on it, you sideshow freak!" she hissed.

Cell smirked and without warning, his tail thrust forward. Meilin was fast, but not fast enough. The tip of his tail had slashed the front of her red sweater. It didn't cut her skin, but her shirt was ruined.__

This was the shirt Syaoran-kun gave me for my birthday...he will die for this.

Now everyone who knows Li Meilin knows she has an incredible temper. She'll snap in a minute. But now, she was completely pissed! This monster had ruined her favorite shirt that her beloved Li Syaoran had given her for her 17th birthday.

Cell stared at the girl. Her _ki_ was beginning to rise dramatically. __

A power level of 60? Not bad for an average human, especially a young one such as her.

Meilin's red eyes flashed with anger. She crouched down and then without warning...

POW!

Cell was caught off guard when her fist connected with his jaw. Cell stumbled back a bit. The punch didn't hurt, it stung a little. He stared down at the girl wide eyed. This small human actually had the nerve to hit him! Cell reared his fist back and punched the girl in her shoulder, sending her flying into a building. But she got back to her feet shakily, anger and determination in her ruby eyes.__

This girl is more spirited than I thought...

She came rushing at him, her foot almost connected with his stomach but he caught her foot and tossed her into another building. Meilin stood up and hissed deep in her throat. That bastard had torn her shirt and then tossed her around like some toy! She looked around but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where are you, you giant green piece of shit?!" Meilin screamed looking around her getting into her fighting stance. She heard his deep chuckle.

"You are a little spit fire, aren't you, little one?" Cell's voice said amused. Meilin looked around and couldn't see him.__

Very clever. He's making his voice echo off of the buildings...

Meilin looked around again but couldn't see him. She could her him laughing loudly and it was annoying her greatly.

"WHERE!!! ARE!!!! **_YOU!!!!!"_**, she screamed losing her patience and starting to get nervous.

His laughter grew louder. She paled and looked up. She had missed one very big hiding place.

He was floating nine feet above her.

Meilin gasped as he flew down at her and tackled her to the pavement, pinning her arms to the ground. She kicked ferociously as he held her down, his tail aimed at her throat, laughing in her face.

Meilin suddenly had an idea. _I hope this works. From what I can tell, he's a male. And if he's a male, he has the same weakness as all males._ Meilin smirked up at him and stared down at her confused. __

What is wrong with this girl?! She should be scared stiff...

Meilin's legs were able to move freely. She slowly began to arch her knee and...****

K-THUMP!

Cell moaned loudly at the unbelievable pain when her knee struck him between his legs. He rolled off of her, holding himself. His face had turned greeninsh-blue from the pain.__

That little brat!

Meilin quickly stood up as soon as he rolled from atop of her. She smirked. He may have been a powerful, killing machine, but he was still a male. She thought of the innocent people he killed. Her anger rose and before you could blink, she was on top of him. Pounding her fists into his chest and stomach, screaming curses at him. Cell had recovered from the pain rather quickly though and his fist had connected with her jaw, sending her flying backward into a building.

Meilin groaned at the sudden pain and opened her eyes. Cell was rushing at her with his tail pointed at her. Meilin stood and gasped but Cell was thrown into another building by Piccolo. He turned to her, glaring at her.

"Are you insane, girl?!" he yelled at her.

Meilin glared back."I was just teaching this freak a lesson." She undid her odangoes and pulled her hair back into a more practical ponytail. "And my name isn't 'girl', it's Meilin Li."

Just then Cell got up. "So, Meilin, is it?"

He smirked at her but she could see the anger in his eyes. Meilin smirked. It must be embarrassing for such a strong thing to be kicked in the balls by a human girl like her.

She was just about to say something when she felt someone land behind her. She turned around and looked down at the short bald man behind her who was looking up at her with a fierce expression but worry is clear in his eyes.

"Lady, don't you know you shouldn't be here? That monster will kill you in a minute when given the chance!" he told her.

Meilin smirked "I'm pretty sure he would, especially after what I just did to him," she said winking.

Krillen looked at her shocked. "What did you do to him?" he asked her.

Meilin was just about to answer when Piccolo's voice rang out. "Krillen! Get that girl out of here now!! I'll take care of Cell! Just get that crazy girl out of here!" he yelled.

Krillen nodded and took Meilin by the waist and flew into the air. That's when Cell started yelling after him.

"Krillen! Bring that little tramp back down here now!" Cell yelled. He would have gone after them, but he was too distracted when Piccolo fired a _ki_ blast at him. 

A vein popped in Meilin's forehead and she gritted her teeth. "Who the fuck are you calling a tramp, you ugly jackass?!"

Meilin remembered her stuff was down there. She had her purse with her. It was one of those backpack purses. But her clothes were still in the trunk of her car.

"Hey, um...Krillen, is it?", she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Can we go back to my car? My clothes are in there." she told him.

"I'll get your stuff later. Right now, I'm going to take you Kame House," he said. Usually he would probably drop her off somewhere else but Cell seemed to be completely pissed with this girl for some reason and most likely torture her before he absorbed her.

Meilin looked down and saw two flashes of light. They stopped for a moment and landed on the ground. Cell backed away from Piccolo and then charged towards him. He jumped up and landed on the roof of her Benz, crushing it. It didn't explode though.

"My car! HE IS SO DEAD!" Meilin screamed, struggling in Krillen's grasp.

Krillen sweat-dropped. "Oh boy. Um...Lady. I'm sure you can get it fixed," he said as she continued to rant and rave. Meilin pulled the same move she had pulled on Tien. She wriggled out of Krillen's grasp and landed on a tree branch.

Krillen gasped when he saw her fall and land so gracefully on her feet. _She certainly is a determined. Amazingly crazy, but determined._ Krillen flew after her as she ran. She was very fast. He felt her _ki_ rising as she ran. She had a power level of 72 right now. _72? Wow?! She must've been training a lot. But she's still no match for Cell!_ Krillen took off after her while she ran.

Meilin was burning up. _That green and orange freak! I'm going to beat the shit out of him!_ She glanced behind her and saw Krillen flying after her. She rolled her eyes and continued running. _Why can't they leave me alone?_ She saw Cell and Piccolo fighting. Piccolo was getting the worst of the beating. Cell was just about to strike Piccolo with his tail.

Meilin reached deep inside of her for strength. She may not have magical powers like her cousin and her ancestor, Clow Reed. But she did have their strength. She crouched down and jumped high into the air and landed a swift kick to Cell's head. The heel of her platform boot connecting with his temple. He never even saw it coming. Cell was knocked a few feet back. __

What?! Her again! This little brat is a lot stronger than I thought.

Cell stared at her wide eyed and then he smirked. "Well, Meilin. You are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for." he said chuckling lightly.

Meilin got into a fighting stance. "There's plenty more when that came from, Cell!," she growled. She glanced at her attire. She really wished she was wearing her Chinese fighting robes. She wasn't used to fighting in a pair of platform boots, a cashmere sweater, and a black leather skirt. _I wish I was wearing my fighting robes! Oh well, this will have to do._

Cell got into a fighting stance. "So sweetie, you want to play, do you? Very well, it's my turn now. "

He charged at her with amazing speed. Meilin charged at him and flung herself at him, sending a series of kicks and punches at him. Cell blocked each of her attacks. She was no match for him. She had spirit, but she was no match.

Meilin growled in frustration. He was blocking each of her hits. This monster was very strong. But, if she concentrated enough she might be able to beat him.

Cell smirked at her and flipped backwards, landing a few feet away from her. She was tired out and breathing heavily. "Well, little one. I was hoping for a challenge. But, you are nothing but a weakling," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I am not weak, damn you!" she screamed.

"Don't get me wrong, sweetie. You are amazingly strong for a human. But, you are no match for me. Now, why don't you just come here like a good little girl," he suggested smirking.

"So you can kill me like you killed those other innocent people? Forget it!," Meilin screamed. "And don't call me 'sweetie!'"

Cell walked towards her, his tail pointing at her. Now that she was tired out, she wouldn't be able to fight him off so quickly and easily. Meilin looked up at him, panting. _I'm too tired. But I won't give up. He will never get me so easily._ But even as she thought this, she was fading out.

Cell raised his tail. "This is it, sweetie." But it was cut off short when Piccolo punched him in the jaw. Cell was knocked back a little bit.__

That meddling Namek...

Cell glared at Piccolo who was soon joined by Tien, Krillen, and Trunks. __

Hmmm. I could squash them like the flies they are, but I'll wait.

"I'd love to stay and play with you pathetic fools. But, I have better things to do," Cell said as he flew into the air.

"Get back down here, you coward!" Piccolo yelled after him, preparing to chase him if he had to.

Cell flew into the air, in the sun. He had to get rid of that irritating Namek somehow. Cell looked at the sun and smirked. _That's a perfect idea._ Cell placed both of his hands to the sides of his head.

"SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled.

Piccolo and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light of the sun. When the light finally cleared Cell was nowhere to be found.

"YOU COWARD!"Piccolo screamed.

Krillen sighed. "Piccolo, let's just go back to Kame House. We won't be able to find him," he said floating into the air.

"What about her?" Trunks asked motioning to Meilin who was regaining consciousness.

"I'll be fine." she said standing up. She teetered a bit but gained her balance. She hook her head and walked over to her wrecked car. "Oh he is going to pay for this..." she hissed. She opened her trunk and pulled out her suitcase.

"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye," she said as she began to walk.

Piccolo grabbed her arm. "What did you think you were doing back there, girl? He could've killed you!" he yelled.

Meilin yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Well, he didn't kill me. And as for what I was doing, I was defending myself. He attacked me and I defended myself. He insulted me, I stood up for myself. Now, I must go." she said walking away from him.

Trunks stared at Piccolo. "Who was she?" he asked.

"Her name is Meilin Li, and I get the feeling we won't be seeing the last of her," he said flying into the air as the others followed.

Pink cat-like eyes followed the fiery brunette as she stalked down the street, righteous fury crackling off of her in waves. He never took his eyes off of her until she was out of sight. He stood on the roof of a skyscraper, and watched as Piccolo and his stupid friends take their leave. He then jumped down from the building, landing on his feet. He then leaned against the wall of the building and closed his eyes and felt out Piccolo, Krillen, Trunks and Tien's ki until it faded. __

This Meilin Li. She is most fascinating girl. She is the only human who I've come across who was not afraid of me in the least. Even Krillen, who will challenge me is deathly terrified me, yet she is not. I also get the feeling that she is much stronger than she knows she is. We will meet again, sweetie. We will meet again very, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Meilin stood in front of a large hotel. As she stared up, she was unable to tell exactly how many stories tall the building was. It was obviously one of those ritzy, 6 star hotels that would really take a chunk out of her credit card. She debated with herself for a moment. It wasn't like she was broke. She did come from a wealthy family.She could either stay here or on the street like a bag lady. She's been walking for quite a long time now and she was in another town called "Nikki Town" She sighed and opened the door and walked in. She smiled pleasantly at the clerk behind the counter who was looking a bit edgy.

"Hi. I was wondering, how much for a room? I've just come here from Ginger Town," she said.

The clerk looked at her amazed." You survived the creature's attack?"

"Yes, I did."

The clerk's eyes widened. "I can't believe it. Well, we're offering free rooms to those who survived the attack."

Meilin's eyes widened and she broke into a huge grin.

"Really?! Thanks!"

The clerk smiled and handed her the key card and quickly glanced over his shoulder and around the lobby.

"Your room is room number 517 on the fifth floor. Be careful. We don't know if the creature will be coming here soon."

Meilin smiled and ran up the stairs. A free ritzy hotel room! How cool could things get! But her smile vanished when she thought of what the clerk said. He said that the freak might show up here. Meilin scowled with determination.

_Let him try. I'll show the bastard._

Meilin reached the fifth floor and quickly found her room. She unlocked the door and gasped when she opened it. It was fabulous! It had a king sized bed, a big screen TV, soft fluffy carpeting. She peeked into the bathroom, it had a huge bath tub lined with little bottles of oils, and even the toilet was cushioned. She grinned and flopped onto the bed. She found the remote and clicked on the television. The only thing that was on was reportings of Cell's attack on Ginger Town. Meilin glared at the television. The last thing she wanted to see was news on that bastard! She flipped the channels but it was all the same thing. With a frustrated sigh she turned the television off. What was she going to do all dammed day until the freak decided to show himself?She turned her head when she heard voices chattering away next door. She pressed her ear to the wall. The voices were two females. Two very ditzy females

"So, like, what do you want to do, Meiko?," a very irritating voice asked from the other side of the wall."

Like, I don't know, Aurora. I know! How about we like get a sauna!," the other ditz suggested.

" No! Meiko! Like, you know what steam does to my hair!," the girl Meilin assumed was 'Aurora' yelled.

_Hmm...__a__ sauna would be cool._

"Well, we could like, get a massage," the girl Meilin guessed was Meiko suggested again.

"Like! Awesome! That would be so cool! I hope we get rubbed down by hot guys!" Aurora giggled. "Let's go!"

Meilin heard the door next to her room open and close. Meilin hopped off the bed and ran out of the room and locked and slipped the little key into her pocket.

_A massage! Definitely! I'll just follow these two air-heads._

Meilin followed two girls she assumed were Meiko and Aurora. Both girls appeared to be socialites, complete with expensive clothing and overdone tans. All that was needed was a poodle in a purse.

Meilin rolled her eyes._If I were to ever dress like that and wear my hair like that, I think I'd want Cell to kill me!_

Meilin followed the girls all the way to the spa. She deposited her clothes in the locker, wrapping her naked body in a towel. She had this really cute guy with sea green eyes and long brown hair named Mike ready to give her a massage while Aurora and Meiko had two old men. The old geezers were in heaven while the girls appeared ill. She chuckled to herself and laid face down on the table when the dude who was preparing to give her a massage tapped her arm.

"Would you like me to use oil, Miss Li?"

Meilin turned her head and nodded "Sure. Do you have scented oil?"

" We have pear, peach, strawberry, kiwi and cherry."

Meilin sort of grimaced when he said 'cherry'. It made her think of cherry blossoms that made her think of Sakura.

"I think I'll like the pear" she said turning her head back the other way.

Mike nodded and walked to the back room where the oils and things were kept. He sure was lucky! That chick was hot as Hell!! Those big red eyes and that pale skin and a body most girls would kill for. And he had the opportunity of getting to see that fine girl naked! Lou and Ralph were lucky too. They got two ditzy looking girls that were kind of cute. But that Li chick was hotter than a lava pit! He always scored with the hot ones. All he had to do was tell them how beautiful they were and work his charm and it was a sure thing. He smirked as he pulled out the oil.

"Just wait, little princess, you'll be mine by the end of the night."

"I hardly think so, considering you'll never see another night again."

Mike blinked and turned, not even having time to scream as the needle-tipped tail went through his throat. He didn't even get a chance to scream. Mike never knew what hit him.

Cell smirked as the white shirt that was on the kid's back slid from the tip of his tail. A little energy boost was just what he needed. He turned around and looked into the other room. Everyone was gone. The two old humans were gone as were the two girls. No matter. He would still destroy them sooner or later. He was about to leave before he felt a familiar ki. He levitated into the room and saw a girl lying on her stomach, wrapped in a towel. He looked a little harder and smirked. He knew those odangoes anywhere now. It was Meilin Li.

_Hmmm so, I now have the little sweet__ie completely at my mercy. What__ever shall I do with her_

"Hey! Mike! C'mon! I'm waiting for my massage. I'm not getting any younger!" Meilin called without even looking up or opening her eyes.

Cell glanced down at the oil that had fell from the boy's hand when he had absorbed him and back to Meilin. He smirked to himself as he bent down to pick up the little bottle of oil and floated out of the storage room and over to the table she was lying on. He could kill her anytime he wanted. Right now he wanted to toy with her. His gaze swept over her long slim legs. He smirked and poured the oil into his hand.

_Well, sweetie, if it's a massage you want, it's a massage you'll get._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or CardCaptor Sakura. They belong to their creators. I am not making any money off of this, so don't go suing the broke college student who can barely afford a double cheeseburger.

A/N: Yay! I'm glad to see that I'm not forgotten! Yes, I finally decided to put this back up. Now, it is time for review responses.

Dark Topaz: Thank you, I've been meaning to do it for a while. But, drama and such but then I remembered… "What made me happy when I was in a big drama fog? Oh! Writing fanfics!" So, I started back up with this one because I felt like it was my greatest work. And glad to know you're happy I'm reposting it… and I'm keeping back up files… just in case some loser wants to play grammar police again.

LadyChance: Yes, I know it's been awhile. and not to worry; Monarch of Egypt will be updated soon.

Annie: Thank you for the good review! I climbed out of that goofiness I had when I was 15 when I first started writing this. As for the Sakura bashing… that was actually in later chapters, like chapter 8-12… which I don't have copies of so after chapter 6, it's all from scratch. The Sakura bashing will be there, until the reconciliation… As for the older version being more… exciting and sensual? Well, most of the sensual stuff didn't happen until around chapter… oh, this one! (I won't ruin it for those who've never read it) And trust me; it will be just as exciting. Chapters 1 through 6 are actually the original version chapters, just edited, though it will still have all of the same elements. Chapters 7 till the end will be done from scratch. Ah, and as for the title… I don't know… I was feeling all poetic and stuff. Being in college considering a major in English will do that to you.

Now, on with the show!!

The Lotus that the Locust Couldn't Devour.

What exactly what compelled him to this, he did not know. Was it the fact that he rather enjoyed her wrath? It was as amusing as Piccolo's but it was something about her feminine outrage that made watching her reactions all the more entertaining. Or, it could have been the fact that he did have the blood of that letch Yamucha running through his veins. He pondered that theory for a moment as his gaze swept over her slim legs and firm thighs. At the moment, that seemed the most likely. Either way, it hardly mattered. What mattered that this girl who he was so interesting to him that she was not just a convenient snack was now totally unaware and at his mercy for which he had none.

_These humans are even more gullible than I imagined._

His gaze wandered at that part of her back that wasn't covered by the towel. Mottled bruises littered her pale skin. It was probably due to their fight earlier. But what really caught his eye were the jagged scars all over her back. They looked a lot like lashes. He shrugged it off. They were probably from previous battles she had been in. She seemed like the type who lusted for battle. She and Vegeta would get along great.

"Hey! What's the hold up? I'm probably getting wrinkles I've been waiting so long. Come on."

Cell snapped out of it and began lowering his hand to her back. He could already picture those red eyes of hers flaring in outrage when she realized what he was doing. He

"Like, Meiko! I can't believe you left your purse and our keys, you dumbass!," Aurora screamed as they made their way to the room where Meilin and Cell were.

"I'm like sorry!! But, that old geezer was getting too handsy one me! I was like, getting grossed out and- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Like OH MY GOD!! It's that monster that like killed all those people!!"

Meilin's head snapped up and she turned her head and saw Cell standing over her. She gasped in shock and accidentally fell off the table. She quickly got up and secured her towel around her as it nearly fell off. She glared daggers at ell as she tried to fight off the waves of revulsion.

"You fucking pervert!"

Cell smirked and turned his attention to the two ditzy brats that ruined his plans. He raised his tail and was about to stab both of them but Meilin planted a kick to Cell's jaw. Cell staggered back a little bit but quickly regained his composer. Meilin turned to the two girls.

"What are you two waiting for?! Get the Hell out of here!"

The girls nodded and ran screaming.

Meilin shook her head. "I can't stand ditzy girls."

Cell smirked at her." I guess that means you can't stand yourself, am I right?" Why he loved pushing her buttons, he didn't know.

Meilin growled and launched herself at him, sending a series of kicks and punches at him. Cell wasn't blocking them as easily as he was before. He was having trouble keeping up with them. She was angrier than she had ever been! Angry that he had killed all of those innocent people, angry that he had wrecked her car and her shirt, but most of all, she was mostly pissed because he had saw her nearly naked!! She kicked him in the eyes and he stumbled back holding his face, but unfortunately for her, the tip of his tail had caught her towel and ripped it off of her. Meilin looked down at herself and screamed and ran behind a door as Cell regained his composer. He looked around for her but didn't see her.

_Where did that little insect go?_

He looked around for her and saw two pairs of odangoes popping out from behind the door.

_Now why would she be hiding behind there?_

She poked her head from behind the door and her face was as red as her eyes. He felt something on his tail and glanced at it. The towel was dangling on the tip of it which meant that the little girl was completely nude. His smirked widened. If she tried to attack him, he'd see her nude and if she didn't he could easily kill her. Oh what a situation.

Meilin was cringing. How could this happen of all things! Hasn't fate screwed around with her enough? Apparently not. She glared at Cell who was looking as smug as ever.

"I bet you're happy with yourself." She fumed as Cell began to laugh lightly.

"It's not an incredibly terrible situation for me. So, what are you going to do now, sweetie?" he asked her tilting his head to the side.

Meilin gritted her teeth."I'll think of something. AND DON'T CALL ME SWEETIE!"

Cell laughed even louder, pissing her off to no end. But, she wasn't about to move. If he wasn't worthy of her fear, he definitely was worthy of seeing her naked! In fact, no one was! 

"Now, this can go two ways: You can stay back there and I can kill you, or you can fight me… " his smirk widened "…bare and I can kill you."

Meilin turned her head and snorted. What an asshole!

Just then, a ball of energy charged at Cell. It sent him flying through the wall, making the wall and the door Meilin was hiding behind, crumpling to the floor.

Piccolo rushed into the room and turned to glare at Meilin.

"What do you think you were-" The green-skinned man stopped and simply turned his head, not understanding the sudden heat that rushed to his face.

Krillen rushed into the room."You're going down Cell! You're reign of destruction ends now- AHHHHHH!!!!" Krillen ran out of the room, his cheeks flaming.

_What in Hell is she doing naked!?_

Trunks and Tien rushed in and stopped in their tracks. Tien turned his head blushing and Trunks eyes widened when he saw her.

"What are you doing naked?!" His face was flaming.

Meilin covered herself as much as she could. Four men had just seen her nude! How worse could things get!?

Just then, Cell got up from the rubble scowling. That dammed Namek! He noticed all of the Z fighters looking very awkward. He turned to Meilin and his eyes widened a bit. He had to admit she was beautiful. He smirked at her.

"Meilin, my dear… I hardly understand why you felt the need to hide." he said chuckling.

Meilin screamed and hid behind Piccolo who was too busy glaring at Cell. Meilin was blushing out of her mind! A green person, a midget, a triclops, a kid with purple hair and a complete bastard had all just seen her naked! What had she done to deserve this?

Cell tossed a ki ball at the group and took to the sky through the whole in the wall. He could squash those parasites later. Right now he needed a little energy boost. That girl had actually exhausted some of his power! She was obviously very strong if she was able to do that. He'd definitely be seeing her again soon.

Piccolo called after Cell. He called him a coward and a dishonorable snake, which of course he was. Krillen was too busy blushing as was Tien. Trunks handed Meilin another towel, his head turned in the opposite direction. Meilin wrapped the towel around her body, thanked him and headed towards the hall. Piccolo turned to her.

"Wait just a minute, Meilin. Why do you keep doing this? Don't you understand this is way over your head?"

Meilin turned narrowed crimson eyes at the Namek.

"I'm not backing down, Piccolo. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. A Li never backs down, and the tradition is not going to be broken by me." With that she turned her back to him and headed up the stairs to her room.

Piccolo just stared after her. She was just as determined and head strong as Goku. But, she wasn't naive and Goku didn't have an attitude.

"Y'know guys. I can't help but admire that kid." he said flying out of the room as the others followed.

Meilin walked into her hotel room and slammed the door. Now that Cell knew where she was, she had to leave. But she wasn't going to back down from this challenge. Not a dammed chance!

She dropped the towel and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She picked up a rose that was in a vase next to her bed. She traced her fingers over that soft petals and clutched the blossom in her hand softly. She couldn't help but feel dirty. Five males had seen her naked! And why was Cell standing over her like that when she was on the table. Then it hit her. He was going to...going to...give her massage!

"THAT HENTAI!!!!!!" she screamed, feeling very violated. She gripped the rose blossom until all that was left were silky petals. She let out a frustrated sigh and tossed the petals in the air, letting them rain on her and the bed. It didn't matter. The building was empty except for her. Cell had killed everyone there except for her. She felt tears sting her eyes when she thought of those poor people. How could that monster do such a thing! Suddenly, she felt the curtains rustle and she knew that Cell was standing behind her. But, she wasn't in the mood for his shit.

"Hello, Meilin."

"Hello, Cell. " she said indifferently.

She stood up and turned to face him. They were standing nearly a few inches apart from each other, eyes boring into each other. He smirked and stepped away from her. He glanced at the bed and put on a face of mock shock and put his hand over his chest.

"Meilin! Rose petals on the bed!? We barely know each other!" he said with fake wide eyes.

Meilin rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Cell? I'm not in the mood to fight you right now. I'll kick your ass later." she said sighing.

Cell smirked and chuckled."I just wanted to see you, and I hope you know that this is far from over, sweetie."


End file.
